Brett & Casey: The Wait That Hurts
by MSlugAntZ
Summary: Casey's life is changed in an instant. Can he wait? What's happened to Brett? Will she be okay? - This is an updated version of a story I already posted. (For Brett and Casey lovers!)
1. Chapter One

**Authors Note: Hi, everyone! Yes, you have probably read this story before, but I have completely updated it! It was one of my first stories that I wrote, so I figured it could use a facelift. Anywho, I hope you're all well. Thanks for checking out my story. **

**Just a few quick notes: **

***Please DON'T steal my work. I've had a problem with that on another story, and it's not fun to deal with. Just a heads up, you will be reported by me and my lovely fans, lol. **

*******Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no mean or rude comments. THEY WILL BE DELETED! **

***Sorry for any typos or misspellings, I try my hardest to fix them when I see them. I usually write late at night when I'm not wearing my glasses so there are bound to be some, lol. **

**Copyright: I do not own or claim to own Chicago Fire or any of its characters.**

***And for anyone else who's a huge Brett and Casey fan like me, don't forget to check out my other Brett and Casey stories (which can be found on my profile) and my B&C Community and Forum I have created. **

**Enjoy, and please don't forget to tell me what you thought! **

* * *

**Chapter One **

Chief Boden sat down his phone and stood by his desk. Trepidation started to crawl down his back as he replayed his previous phone call over and over again in his head. He had to tell him.

"Casey," Called an apprehensive Chief Boden as he walked into the Common Room, that currently contained the whole house of Fifty-One except for Brett and Foster.

Casey looked up Chief Boden and immediately knew something was wrong just by the way Boden walked into the room, "What's up, Chief?"

Boden silently stood there for a second, brainstorming how he would tell his beloved fire captain that the love of his life was in the hospital fighting for her life.

"I just got off the phone with Chicago Med...Brett was in an accident. It doesn't look very good."

The whole room went quiet at hearing this life-crushing news. To say you could hear a pin drop would be an understatement, right now you could hear every thought that raced through everyone's mind and gripped their heart.

Panic fiercely swept across Matthew Casey's face as he tried to understand what Boden had just told him. "Wait….what?" He finally let out. "What do you mean? How bad is it? What happened?"

Boden let out a small shake of his head, "I'm not sure, they said she was rushed into emergency surgery as soon as they got her to the hospital."

Everyone stood there frozen not really sure what to do until Chief Boden's strong voice boomed through the silence, "I've spoken to dispatch and asked them to take the house out of service while we go and wait at the hospital."

That was all everyone needed to hear. Casey was already out of the room before Boden even finished what he was saying. As for the rest of the house, it was as if someone had dropped a bomb right in the center of the firehouse. The whole house erupted in chaos with everyone rushing to get to the nearest and quickest vehicle possible.

Casey sat in the front passenger side of truck eighty-one silently prayed the whole way to Chicago Med. 'Please, God just let her be okay. Please, God, I can't live without her. I love her so much. Please.'

Everything around Casey seemed to be happening in a blur. One minute he was sitting in the firehouse joking around with the rest of his team then out of nowhere it felt like his world came to a crashing halt.

What felt like years later, but in reality had only been seven minutes and twenty-nine seconds later to be exact, Casey and the rest of firehouse fifty-one piled into the hospital as if it were the last known shelter on earth.

"Foster," Screamed Casey as he scanned the waiting room and saw her pacing the floor.

Foster threw her head up and wrapped her arms around the nearest person she saw.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad to see all of you."

"What happened?" Eagerly asked Casey as his knuckles started to turn white from the fist he was making at his side.

"I...I don't know. I was with the...the patient in the back of the ambo when I heard Brett scream, and I ran out and saw her lying on the road. I...I think she was run over." She whispered as tears stained her cheeks.

Everyone gasped at hearing this. Casey visibly took a step back and grabbed the nearest chair for support.

Foster took a tissue out of her pocket and wiped her red tear-rimmed eyes, "I'm so sorry. I should have...should have been there with her."

Casey shook his head, "No, don't blame yourself. This was not your fault,"

"Have you heard any news since you got here?" Questioned Kidd as she wrapped her arms around Foster's shoulder and slid down in the seat next to her.

Foster shook her head, "No, they only told me that they took her to surgery almost immediately after they got her here."

Casey looked up and almost gagged at the amount of blood Foster had on her face, arms, and uniform.

Kidd noticed the look on Casey's face and followed his eyes, "Hey, Foster why don't you and I go to the bathroom and get you cleaned up some?"

Foster looked up at Kidd and shook her head, "I..I don't want to leave in case the doctors come and tell us anything."

Kidd silently nodded at her friend before as she sat back in her chair and scanned the room around them.

The sun had leisurely started to go down back in its peaceful cave when everyone in the waiting room began to take their place for the night in the plum-colored hospital waiting room chairs. Everyone started to silently say their own prayer.

Casey sat there playing the day over and over again in his mind, praying that their love would see another day.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned there are going to be five chapters. **


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two **

Hour after hour, you could hear every little noise in the waiting room. Nobody said anything they just sat there in silence on the edge of their seats waiting for news, any news on Brett. Doctors came in and out of the waiting room telling families good and bad news about their loved ones, but nobody came to say anything about Brett. Everyone felt like they were stuck there just waiting, waiting, and waiting.

"Shouldn't we have heard something by now?" Inquired Mouch as he continued to bob his knee up and down.

Foster sadly looked up from the ground and replied, "Yeah, we should have."

Another hour ticked by when the majority of the group decided to head down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Casey and Severide were left behind sitting a chair apart from each other, though Casey seemed too lost in his thoughts to know who or what was around him.

"I'm sure Brett will be okay Casey," Reassured Severide as he leaned his elbows on his knees and turned to look at his friend.

"You don't know that nobody knows that. Nobody knows if she'll ever open her eyes and talk again. Nobody knows." Breathed out Casey while he continued to stare at the stark white hospital floor.

The clock continued to tick by when the rest of the group eventually made their way back to their assigned seats in the waiting room. No one said anything. They just continued to sit in the quiet. The quiet that no one wanted nor consented to.

The quiet hurt Casey on the inside; it made him feel like this was actually real and not some nightmare he was praying every second that he would wake up from.

The cry of a cell phone eventually disturbed the quiet and its victims. "Sorry, it's Cindy," Answered Herrmann quickly, as he left the waiting room and went to answer his call where he would update Cindy with no new news.

Everyone quickly went back to the silence before Casey interrupted, "I was going to ask her to marry me this morning."

Everyone in the room quickly darted their eyes to the fire captain.

"Casey..." Started Chief Boden before he was interrupted.

"No, I was going to ask her before we left my apartment this morning. But I...I just didn't. I thought she deserved something bigger. I mean I've had the ring for over a month now, and I still haven't asked her."

"You'll get the chance to ask her, man." Commented Severide as he scooted closer to his friend and put his hand on Casey's shoulder.

'What if I don't?' Thought Casey as he stared at the door waiting for a doctor to bust through it and give them any news. 'What if I never get to see in a wedding dress? Or if we never get the chance to spend the rest of our lives together. Why did I waste so much time telling her how I felt?'

Cruz leaned over to Boden and asked, "Did someone call her parents?"

Boden nodded, "CFD took care of it. They said her mother and father should be here in the morning."

Cruz and everyone else who was listening nodded and quickly went back to watching for doctors.

"You should all go and get some rest. Brett wouldn't want all of you just sitting here waiting," Commented Casey before he turned his head thinking he was hearing approaching footsteps that turned out to be a janitor.

"Sorry, but it looks like you're stuck with us till we get some news." Answered Kidd, as she patted Casey's back and continued to hold Foster's hand.

For a while, the only noise heard in the waiting room was the ever growling clock. Tick. Tick. Tick.

Casey didn't know what to do. Did he get up and take a walk? Or did he stay glued to this seat until they heard something?

Eventually, some of the waiting participants drifted off into another world, but not Casey. He couldn't close his eyes because if he did, all he would see was her. Her beautiful eyes and her smile.

'Come on, Brett?' He thought as he heard the continuous ticking of the clock. 'Why her?' 'What did she do to deserve this? Why not me? Why can't it be me instead of her? Please God just let it be me instead of her.'

If you had just walked into the waiting room not knowing what had happened, you would think she was already dead by the looks on everyone's faces. But they waited and waited. Tick. Tick. Tick.

The waiting got so bad that eventually every time the door opened one of their heads would pop up to see if that doctor or nurse was headed towards them. But nope, nobody came. They saw lots of doctors run past them as different codes were called and patients were brought in, but none had news on Brett; so they waited. And waited.

"This is ridiculous, we should know something by now. She's been in there for hours." Called Casey.

"Give it time, Casey. For all we know, they are doing everything they can for her." Said Chief Boden as he himself continued to stare at the ever-rotating door of hospital staff.

So many words were spoken without noise it seemed.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to let me know what you thought! **


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Brett?" Questioned Casey as he fluttered his eyes open and saw her leaning over him on their soft, white bed.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, but you seemed to be having a pretty awful dream." She soothed as she took her hand and swiped it through his messy sandy-blonde hair that seemed to be going every which way.

"Wait...you're here?" Questioned Casey as he sat up in bed and reached out to touch her silky, soft hair and face.

Brett looked at Casey like he was crazy, "Yeah, where else would I be?" She questioned as she tried to hide a small laugh at seeing her man like this with his hair still looking crazy.

"I...I don't know, I thought you were in the hospital, you had been run over while you were out on a call." Casey looked around their room not believing where he was or more importantly who he was with.

"Are you running a fever or something?" Asked Brett as she placed her warm fire-like hands on his forehead.

Casey didn't answer her question he just suddenly reached out and pulled Brett into a monster hug that seemed to have all of the strength of the world in it.

"Whoa," She practically yelled as she felt herself being lifted off of the bed and into the cozy arms of the man she loves.

Casey never wanted to let her go, she felt like a warm fire on a cold, blustery night.

"I love you, Sylvie Brett."

Brett laughed and tilted her head so that she was still in his arms, "Honey, I love you too, but you're scaring me. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Casey smiled, "Sorry, that dream just felt so real. It was horrible; I didn't know if you would be okay or if I would ever get to see you again."

"Oh, Casey you don't have to worry about that. I'm right here." Whispered Brett as she took Casey's hand and placed it on her heart.

Casey sighed with relief at feeling the thump, thump under his hand.

Brett put her hand on his cheek and looked in his eyes, "Hey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Casey nodded, then softly kissed her smooth plump lips.

"Hey, stay right there. I have to get something." Said Casey as he hurriedly pulled the covers off of his legs and rushed out of the bed.

Brett giggled as she watched the man she loves rush out of the room.

Casey ran into his living room and walked over to the dresser Brett insisted be put by the front door. He opened it and carefully pulled out the velvet, black box he had hidden in there for months now.

"Matt, what are you doing? Come back to bed! It's nice and warm in here!"

Casey looked at the box in his hand and grinned.

"Babe, what were you doing?" Asked Brett as she saw Casey walk back into their room with his strong arms behind his back.

"I...ugh...I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, yeah," Sweetly asked Brett as she wondered what her man was up to on this bright, early morning.

Casey smiled, "Okay, come to the edge of the bed and close your eyes."

"Are you trying to trick me, Mr. Casey?"

Casey let out a little laugh as he watched her scoot to the edge and close her eyes. Casey took a breath before he pulled his arm in front of him and got down on one knee.

"Okay, open your eyes." Whispered Casey as he watched her flutter her eyelashes and slowly open her beautiful crystal eyes.

Brett gasped as soon as she saw what was in front of her, "Casey…"

Casey shook his head, "No, Brett know is the perfect time for me to do this. I love you so much and I don't wanna waste another minute. You are my everything. What do you say? Will you marry me?"

Brett looked at the man in front of her and threw herself off of the bed and into his arms.

"Is that a yes?" Laughed Casey.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

It was then that Casey pulled Brett closer in his arms and gave her the kiss of a lifetime. A kiss that would never be forgotten and never duplicated again because of the greatness of it.

But when Casey opened his eyes from the kiss all he saw was white. White walls, white floors, and plum-colored hospital chairs. Casey groaned and threw his head back as soon as he realized it was a dream. Just a dream and nothing more. How he had lost the battle and let himself fall asleep, he didn't know.

"Casey, are you all right?" Asked Mouch before he leaned over and inspected the young fire captain before him

Casey nodded trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, "Has anyone stopped by?"

Everyone around him simply shook their head causing Casey to groan and shake his head.

"Maybe we need to ask them if they have any updates?" Inquired Ritter as he sat down his tray of coffees he was carrying.

"Foster just did. She said the doctor would come to see us as soon as they were done." Said Kidd as she took her black coffee out of Ritter's tray.

Casey threw his head back on the chair and prayed for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"Hey, Casey do you wanna take a walk?" Asked Severide as he stood up from his chair and walked over to Casey. "Come on, man it will be good to stretch your legs."

"You'll call if you hear anything?" Questioned Casey as he looked at the group in front of him.

Everyone nodded their heads and watched the two great friends walk down the hallway.

Herrmann got up out of his seat and went to sit next to Boden, "Chief, If...If she doesn't make it through this...you think he'll be okay?"

Boden looked at Herrmann and Immediately shook his head, "No, I don't."

Both men nodded their heads and went back to chanting prayers over and over again in their heads.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

Casey and Severide decided to take the stairs and walk up a few floors so they could relieve some stress.

Severide looked at his friend and sighed, "Talk to me, man. I know you've got a lot of thoughts right now."

Casey nodded and sat down on a step, Severide sat right beside him after a few seconds.

"I just...she shouldn't be here right now. It should be instead of her, she doesn't deserve this."

Severide quickly shook his head, "Casey, you and I both know that Brett would rather it be her there than any one of us, so don't blame your self or think any of those thoughts. None of this is your fault in any way, Brett was just doing her job, which she loves."

"You're right." Agreed Casey as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked to see if anyone called with an update.

"Hey, didn't you and Brett get kicked out of a restaurant on your first date?" Questioned Severide as he tried to think of anything that would get his friend's mind off of their current situation.

Casey let out a small laugh as he thought about that night.

"How do I look?" Asked Brett as she spun around in her new light baby blue dress.

Foster and Kidd both laughed at her.

"Babe, you look fine. Casey will be very lucky to have you as his date tonight." Commented Kidd as she got up off of Sylvie's bed and brought Brett her silver heels.

"Are you sure? He said we were going out to eat but he didn't really give me any other details."

Foster laid back on the bed, shook her head and started laughing, "Brett! You look amazing! Stop worrying."

Brett looked at her friends and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Casey's amazing, and I shouldn't be worried."

"No, you shouldn't. Now come on we need to finish your makeup." Said the always loud Kidd as both she Foster pushed Brett down on her bed and began with her makeup.

Severide laughed as he watched Casey check himself in the mirror for the tenth time in the last minute.

"Dude, you look fine quit checking yourself out in the mirror."

Casey looked over at his friend sitting on the couch watching the Cubs' game and sighed, "I don't know, man. I just don't want to mess anything up; we've been trying to do this for a while now."

"It will be fine. It's you and Brett, you too are clearly in love with each other."

Casey rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys off the table, "Hey, where's Kidd. I thought the two of you would be watching the game together."

"Ughh, she said she had to do something with Brett and Foster before she came over."

"Okay, wish me luck." Called Casey as he walked out of the loft door.

Brett looked at her self one more time in the mirror before she grabbed her purse and made her way into the living room.

She was only in there for about a minute when she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Hey," Smiled Brett as she opened her door and saw a very handsome Matthew Casey standing there wearing a very nice suit.

"Wow, Brett you look beautiful."

Brett bashfully looked down at herself and blushed, "You look pretty good yourself, Captain."

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Casey with a huge smirk on his face as he thought about how beautiful his date looked.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with laughs and many stories about Foster's overdramatic antics over a call last shift that involved many spiders.

"Wow, this restaurant is beautiful. I can't believe you got us a reservation when they only opened last week."

Casey looked at Brett and smirked, "A friend did me a favor?"

"Was this friend Kelly Severide?" Inquired Brett with a smile as she raised her wine glass to her beautiful plump lips.

Casey looked over and let out a slight nod before they both let out a laugh.

"Matthew Casey?" Asked this very busty, in Brett's opinion, redhead that walked over and stood right in front of their table

Casey looked up at the blonde and immediately closed his eyes and wished this was a dream.

"Who's that?" Asked Brett as she leaned across the table and looked at Casey.

Casey wanted to slam his head on the table at that exact moment, "Ummmh, hey Trista. How are you?"

Trista looked at Casey and dramatically rolled her eyes, "You have some nerve showing up here in my restaurant after sleeping with me months ago and not ever calling me back."

"This is your restaurant?" Asked Casey with wide eyes as he looked at the fire-mad redhead in front of him

"Yeah, and I think the two of you should leave. I don't want dirtbags who never call girls back in my restaurant."

Casey looked at Brett and immediately felt embarrassment wash over him like it was a cold shower.

"Ummm, Trista…"

Trista shook her head pointed towards the door before Casey could finish, "Nope, and I don't want to hear it." Trista turned to look at Brett as she and Casey got up from the table, "And word of advice, sweety; he never calls back."

Both Brett and Casey walked out of the restaurant and immediately started laughing at how things had turned around so quickly.

"Brett, I am so sorry. I had no idea she owned the restaurant. I met her six months ago and haven't seen her since."

Brett looked over at Casey and giggled, "Casey, it's really no big deal. I have to say though, I have never been thrown out of a five-star restaurant."

Casey laughed as he got his truck door for Brett. "Yeah, I'd have to say too, that you're my cheapest first date ever since they didn't even let us pay our bill."

Both giggled and laughed the whole way to Brett's apartment.

"Well, Mr. Casey thank you for a very interesting night. It's definitely one I'm sure I'll remember."

Casey grinned and shut off his truck so that he could walk Brett to her door.

"Night, Matt." Said Brett as she unlocked her door and turned to look at Casey.

"Goodnight, Sylvie." Whispered Casey as he threw his arms around Brett and pulled her in for a first kiss neither of them would forget.

"Sorry…" Started Casey when he and Brett finally broke apart.

"Don't apologize, that was...amazing." Smiled Brett.

"See you tomorrow for shift." Said Casey as he started to turn around and walk away.

"Oh, Casey." Yelled Brett.

Casey turned and stared at Brett.

"Promise you'll call?"

Both laughed and said goodnight again.

Casey looked over at his friend in the stairwell and smiled. "Yeah, I remember that night it was one of the best nights of my life."

Severide nodded and clapped his best friend on the shoulder, "Maybe we should get back now, man."

"Yeah, let's go." Said Casey as he jumped up and led them the way back to their waiting group.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

"Have you heard anything?" Instantly asked Casey as both he and Severide came back into view of the group.

Right as Cruz was about to answer a young doctor stepped into the waiting room, wearing what he hoped was not Brett's blood all over him. "Sylvie Brett." He tiredly called out as he eyed everyone in the waiting room. Everyone jumped up at once like they were on a trampoline. "Are you all here for Ms. Brett?" The doctor carefully asked.

"Yes, we're her family. Is she okay?" Casey rushed out as he searched the doctor's face looking for any sign of news.

The doctor looked at all of them and shook his head.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

**Thanks for reading! Just one more chapter after this!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five **

The doctor looked at all of them and shook his head. "How Ms. Brett is still alive after that horrific accident I don't know, but...thankfully she pulled through surgery just fine, and I expect her to make a full recovery."

Relief swept across the waiting room like one big tsunami. Everyone turned and hugged one another. They were all so happy that their loved one was alive. "Oh thank God." Cried Casey as he closed his eyes and thanked God over and over again.

"What was wrong with her? They haven't told us anything about her condition." Commented Foster as she stood up out of her chair and hugged Kidd in excitement that their best friend was going to live.

The doctor looked at all of them and visibly cringed at thinking about how injured his patient was. "She had severe internal bleeding, broken ribs, and a concussion. We have been working on her from the very moment she was brought in, but it seems that in time she will make a full recovery."

"Can I see her?" Casey impatiently asked as he walked towards the doctor ready to see the woman he loved no matter what the man in front of him said.

"Of course, she's been awake on and off for about an hour now, but the rest of you should probably go home and visit Ms. Brett tomorrow; she needs her rest and by the looks of it all of you do too."

Reluctantly, everyone in the small waiting room except for Casey left, but not before they made him promise to call tomorrow and with any news or updates on their girl.

"Follow me, sir." Instructed the young doctor as he led Casey through the maze of hallways and to Brett's room.

Casey gasped at what he saw in front of him. The woman he loved with all of his heart and more, was laying in a hospital bed all black, purple, and blue with wires hooked up to her everywhere.

"Hey," Whispered Brett as she peaked her eyes open and smiled at the man she wanted to see more than anything in front of her.

Casey smiled while a single tear rolled down his face and onto his white captain's shirt, "Hi."

Brett slowly shook her head as tears started to fall, "Oh Casey, I was so scared. I didn't want to die."

Casey sat on her bed and gently pulled her into his arms, "Brett, I love you more than anything. I just kept thinking about how I couldn't live without you."

"Well, I'm here now." Whispered Brett as grabbed Casey's hand and placed it over her heart.

Both sat there for a moment in silence just enjoying how good it was to see each other.

"Marry me." Said Casey as he looked at her eyes with his hand still over her warm, beating heart.

"What?" Asked Brett with wide eyes.

"Marry me, Sylvie Brett."

"Casey, you can't ask me while I'm in a hospital. I was literally hit by a car today, and I look awful."

Casey shook his head, "Brett, you look perfect and if today proved anything to me it's that we need to live in the moment."

"Are you sure?" Whispered Brett as she watched Casey pull a black box out of his pocket and open it.

"Sylvie, I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I've actually been planning to ask you for a while, and I had a dream while you were in here that I did ask you."

"Yes."

Casey looked at Brett and smiled as tears started to fill both of their eyes, "Say it again."

"Yes, I...will marry you, Matthew Casey."

Matthew Casey decided then that waiting was by far the most hurtful part.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry if it's too short for anyone, but it was actually the first story I posted on here and I thought it could use a facelift, lol. **

**Thanks to all of my devoted fans who have read all of my stories! I love you all so much, you have no idea what your lovely surprise reviews mean to me. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
